Court of One's Duty
by RUHLSAR000
Summary: North Pacia has lost the Great War. Now its princess, Lucia, must go to the Court of Emperor Gaito, as his new concubine. But upon arrive is greeted by and a web of secrets. Can she balance her duty to Gaito with her growing feelings for Kaito, the prince


**Happy Holidays! This is my fourth fanfiction, though I came up with the idea long before _Swords,_ I think. Who knows, I came up with both of them months ago. I planned on waiting a while before posting them, both, for different reasons. But I wanted to post them. My present to all you amazing people is a big Winter Break Release of three different post. Welcome new and old readers a like to my new story. Thank you reading my stories. I apologize for errors, delays, and long-winded authors notes, and I DO NOT OWN MERMAID MELODY! Please check out my other works. There will be a New Years Release, too.  
><strong>

_ Dear Reader,_

_ If you are reading this you either a historian, fascinated by the intrigues of a court of a long dead man, yes man as no matter how romanticized a man is still just a man, or have a very twisted sense of entertainment. No comment on the latter. The reason I am writing this, for I will not be enjoying recounting this tale, is that my advisers say I should record my reign as Empress for future generations as this is "The start of a golden age". Which I find utterly ridiculous as we can never know what the future holds. However, I am not going to be recounting my reign, so it should not matter. Instead I am going tell an absolutely true tale that must be preserved for those younger than I to learn from. Though, I will not tell you what to learn from this tale, you must figure it out yourself. This is why I write with my own hand. For if I am to write, it shall not be censored by another's voice. As I have said I will not enjoy telling this tale, I'd much rather be spoiling my grandchildren. This is a sad, sad tale of the secrets, lies, and affairs of the court of the late Emperor Gaito III, which have destroyed many. But I am getting ahead of myself. To truly understand this tale, one must first understand the political structure of the continent, Amusa, for that was what our continent was called at the time of this tale._

_ Long, long ago,even in my time, there were hundreds of small city-states, who waged war more often than they breathed. It was a dark time where those who wielded the horrid Dark Song reigned and terror was rampant. But as time past, the people of several city-states rose against not only those who ruled, but all who possessed the power of the Dark Song. With the power of the White Song, the Dark Song fell and these city-states became the only countries in Amusa. But soon they faced a far greater threat than anything the Dark Song could ever produce, greed. This is where the fighting for land, resources, and power began. The White Song, to which the people owed their lives, was lost._

_ At the time of our tale, there were only seven countries left on Amusa. The country of the north and south, Arca was made of two equal portions of land one is on the northern most area of Amusa, the other the southern. To the west are North Atla and South Atla. They were once one, but had long since split due to political turmoil and civil war. South of South Atla is Inia. Inia is the smallest country in Amusa, but has the most coastline compared to its size. So it should come as no surprise that they are the best seamen of the continent. Yet as a result of a treaty with their neighbor, there capital lies far from the sea and their Queen sits upon a foreign throne. On the western coast, lies South Pacia, which is a bit bigger than either, North or South Atla. There were two very powerful countries, two superpowers, that constantly battled each other, the Panthalassa Empire and the North Pacia. North Pacia was the most powerful country for a long time, spanning from the eastern coast to Great Barner Mountians to the west, their border with North Atla, from the border of Northern Arca to the border of South Pacia. However at the time of our tale its power was waning, and would, like a bright candle long since lit, soon be extinguished. The Panthalassa Empire was gaining power. North Pacia may have been larger, original, had a better army, more cunning strategies, but the Panthalassa Empire had more allies. The Panthalassa Empire's first ally was Inia, they sealed the treaty by marring the sole Inian heir to the Emperor of the Panthalassa, Emperor Gaito III. Next Emperor Gaito III concord South Pacia and North Atla, adding their sole heirs to the throne, their princesses, added to his harem. South Atla and Arca, in fear of being concord as well, both, signed treaties with the Panthalassa Empire, engaging their princesses to the Panthalassa Empire's princess. No matter how great an kingdom is, can it survive when every other country is against them?_

_ While you ponder that, I shall continue. Every tale needs a lead, a hero to take on the impossible. This tales hero is not a strong Hercules, nor use brilliant tactics like Ulysses, or have a great destiny like Arthur. No, it is a simple girl, who was born with a curse. You may already be asking yourself what is her curse? Why would a simple girl be involved in the affairs of to large countries? I have already stated her curse. She was born a girl. She was born to the King and Queen of the North Pacia. When she was born, her mother could no longer have children, and she had no living full siblings. Meaning this simple girl was the sole heir to one of the greatest kingdoms in Amusa. This was a time when women rarely owned property, much less rule, something I am very grateful to have changed in my time. The girl's name was Princess Lucia, but to her parents she was nothing but a disappointment._

_ All her father saw when he looked at his daughter was the son she should have been. It did not matter that she could shoot an arrow better than anyone, man or women, in her kingdom and, quiet possibly, all of Asuma. It did not matter she was unmatched in fencing. It did not matter that she was such a good strategist that North Pacia's head general wished for her help in planning military tactics for the Great War. Which had it been granted quite possible could have changed the out come of the Great War. It did not matter that her tutors agreed that she was brilliant for anyone, and, eventually, would rule so wisely, so intelligently she would be given the title of "Great". All her father saw when he gazed upon her face was a girl, a disappointment. It wasn't much different for her mother. It did not matter that all the people said her watercolors rivaled any works done by the masters. It did not matter that her voice was so beautiful, her heart so pure, that their subjects believed, heart, body, and soul, if anyone could revive the White Song, it was her. It did not matter that the court thought that if the princess was out of step while dancing, it was the music's fault, not that she was ever out of step. I did not matter that their subjects bragged that their princess was the most beautiful creature in all of Amusa, more beautiful than the dawn kissed rose touched by crystallized dew. It did not matter court ladies dare not gossip about her, for they respected her far to much. It did not matter that she was one of the kindest, warmhearted person, you would ever have the privilege of meeting, or everyone says. Princess Lucia, being humble, dense, or she was unable to accept if she was so perfect as she was, then nothing she ever did would cause her parents to accept her, did not believe a word of what people told her about herself. But the fact remains, no matter what she did, Princess Lucia could not please her parents. And so our tale begins when Princess Lucia of North Pacia was sixteen, a time of great change._

_ Sincerely,_

_ the Humble Servant of the People, the Empress of the Panthalassa Empire, Queen of the East, Co-regent to the Emperor of the Panthalassa Empire_


End file.
